Marisa Ariel Dempsey Quotes/Scripts
All of the famous quotes and scripts from the episodes of My Little Pony: Marisa Adventures. Season 1 Scenes MareZilla (Episode 5) Marisa: Chii, please tell me why I am fourty feet tall and have the actual chance to crush anypony that walks near me? Chii: Oh God. I-I Can't believe you Marisa! You walked into my spell I was casting! Now I have to find out how to counter it! Marisa: Chii, I didn't walk into your spell. I maturely trotted along your enviornment and strutted towards your trouble. Chii: Grrr, Marisa, there is no time for jokes. We have to fix this right now! Marisa: Well I hope there is a counter spell! I don't want to run into anypony and crush them. Only the ones I don't like! *Grin*. Scary Saturday (Episode 11) Marisa: Oh... My god. Something has went terribly wrong Dad! I know why our bodies have switched! Dempsey: Marisa, you do realize that you are groundd right after this is over right!? I still cannot believe you did this!? Why would you have the wrecking nerve to do this!? Marisa: Dad, I can explain. Dempsey: I just do not want to hear it anymore. I treat you good and give you the best I can but this is just insulting! Marisa: Dad I know but-! Dempsey: I always have given you want you needed and wanted as well as- Marisa: BECAUSE I CAN'T TAKE LIFE ANYMORE DAD! Dempsey: *Eyes widen* W-What? Marisa: Dad, how would you feel if you found out that your father came from a friekan time machine and had traveled almost 50 years into the future? I can't stand the stress anymore! I am depressed almost every day! Not even JT FireBlaze can help me with my problems. I am through. Dempsey: Marisa... I understand how you feel. Lets go find a counter spell so we don't have to feel this way any longer. Season 2 Scenes As a Matter of Fact... (Episode 11) Actual Roleplay done by AngelinBlack424 & Heavymetalbronie. Chii: Wait they created the spell? Is that what you are saying? Rosie: Well no they didn't create the spell. They merely suggest this idea of how magic works. Its been debated for centuries. Chii: Ohhh..... Marisa: *Reading a joke book* Okay Okay Okay! What did the lawyer say to the other lawyer!? Chii: -_- Marisa: WE'RE BOTH LAWYERS! Flutter Friz: *Facehoof* Rosie: please don't make me use the tape again...... please no more puns. Marisa: NO! I HATE TAPE! *Blocks face with hooves* Chii: lol. Marisa, just go with Flutter Fritz and tell her the jokes. Marisa: OKAY! *Hops away* Chii: Ugh, why did I befriend such an idiot... Season 3 Computer Festival (Episode 8) Marisa: Let me guess this straight. You came all the way from...? Waffle: Fillydelphia. Marisa: Yeah; to come here and test on James... Waffle: You make it sound kind of cruel. I do not want to 'test' on him, I want to 'experiment' on him. Marisa: Test; Experiment, same thing. Well, you came here and than you met Chii and instantly crushed on her? Waffle: Yes! The mare is beautiful from mane to end! Marisa: Uh, heh, well... I find it kind of hard picturing in my head a small computer nerd dating a tough brave mare who isn't afraid of a vicious manticore. Waffle: You are lucky I do not find being called a 'Nerd' an insult. I will not even begin to tell you how beautifully amazing the mare is. The minute I saw her was a princess from a castle. Marisa: OKAY! Stop making me picture in my head Chii in a dress! Waffle: Okay Okay calm down! It is just that I cannot get over Chii! We were ment to be! Marisa:... She can snap a log of wood in half..... You cannot snap a pencil. Waffle: Hey! I can!... Depending on what pencil it is.... Hard to Believe: James' Victorious Defeat (Episode 11 & 12) James: (Disguised as a different pony) Marisa, hold on a minute. I must speak to you. Marisa: W-Who are you and how do you know my name? Are you LUDVIG MAXIS?! AH! James: No! I am not-- Whatever you said! I am- Uh... Uh... Brutal Essins best friends cousins... nephew. Yep! Marisa: You're... wait what? *Shakes head rapidly* But wait, no one ever calls Chii by her full name. James: Well- I just did. My name is... *Looks at Twilight's house* Uh, I'm Tree... *Looks at Sugarcube corner* Sugarcube. YES! I am who is to be called Tree Sugarcube! Yes! Marisa: 0_0 James: .... Anyway. Do you mind taking a sip of this for me? *Shows Marisa beaker of the magic water*. Marisa: Huh, what's it for? James: Uh, it is for... Taste testing of this new project I am working on for.... Um, for a... STAND! Yeah! Where people sell stuff! *Grin*. Marisa: Um... Alrighty than. *Slowly drinks it* Hm- this taste sour. You might need to fix th- James: *Stares at Marisa indefinitly with full concentration* Marisa: Um... Are you okay? A Haunting in Ponyville (Episode 14) Marisa: Well, here we are, Dad. Dempsey: So this is the big nasty mansion place you were going crazy about. Richtofen: SO WUNDERBAR! Marisa & Dempsey: *Stops and stares at Richtofen* Richtofen: ...Sorry. Marisa: No, but Dad, Mom's ghost spirit is here. You told me about how her spirit was condemned. Dempsey: But we never even went to this big place before. What made her just want to come here. Marisa: because this mansion place has a basement downstairs where the other time machine is. Now do you think about why this home is covered in cobwebs? Dempsey: Well. I guess you're right. Marisa: Now, come on! *Approaches door* Dempsey: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? You're not going in there alone! Marisa: But if you go in... She'll hurt you. Dempsey: What? Marisa: Trust me Dad. I can do this. Dempsey: *Sigh*... Okay. Richtofen: Ahhh my Step-daughter is going in ALONE! Dempsey: -_- Shut up Doc. Marisa: *Slowly opens mansion door* H-Hello...? (Complete silence and Wind) Marisa: Um... Hello? Mom? (Continuing to walk, Noises start to happen). Mistress Bellaheart: *Whispers* Get out of my house. Marisa: Mom? Mistress Bellaheart: This is my house... Marisa: Mom. I know that you're not you, but if you just listen to me, you'll start to understand. Mistress Bellaheart: Get out of my house! *Appears in front of her with white glowing eyes, light pink coat, Black dress, and white mane and tail* Marisa: *Screams* Dempsey: *Panicing* Marisa! *Runs inside of the house* Marisa! Hold on! Richtofen: 0_0 I'm all alone now... I Blame Samuel Stuhlinger. Mistress Bellaheart: *Looks up and sees Dempsey* *Gasp* My dear.... *Pushes Marisa away with the ghostly wind* My dear... Dempsey: Oh my g- Marisa! Go! Get out of here! Marisa: Dad! She's going to possess and kill you! Dempsey: I don't care! Go! Marisa: *Sheds a tear* *Runs outside next to Richtofen, who is eating a granola bar* Richtofen:... Vant one? Marisa: Uhhh No. Dempsey: You threaten my daughter, you threaten me! How dare you, Rosaline! Mistress Bellaheart: Dearie, sit down. We have much to discuss. *Throws Dempsey onto a seat* Dempsey: You can possess me, you can kill me, but you touch my daughter and you'll get the most painful sorry you've ever had to make. Mistress Bellaheart: *Puts hoof on Dempsey's chest* You are a silly stallion. I'm already dead. *Voice turns demonic* I've been for 40 YEARS! *Dissapears* Dempsey: *Hurryingly runs out of house* Guys! We need to go! NOW! Richtofen: Vant a Granola Bar? Dempsey: 0_0 NO! Richtofen: Why not! Zis vun has caramel! Dempsey: No! Come on! *Mistress' invisibly & suddenly grabs Dempsey's tail making him fall, Mistress Laughs* Dempsey: AH! Marisa: DAD! Richtofen: GRANOLA! Marisa: *Grabs onto Dempsey, Richtofen grabs onto Marisa* *Pulls* *All three charge away from the house* *Mistress is laughing hysterically* Dempsey: *Looking at the home and the doors magically shutting itself* That...That WAS her. Than again, it wasn't. Marisa: Dad, I'm starting to get scared of my mother. Dempsey: No, don't say that. That wasn't her. Lets go. Richtofen: And maybe we can have granola bars later? Marisa & Dempsey: NO! Richtofen: ... Sorry. STILL MORE TO COME! INSPIRATION NEEDED! CREDIT WILL BE GIVEN! Category:Quotes